The Twins
by Emma2004
Summary: Two odd twins enter young Newts life. Why are they so weird so different?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ,how are you today. I hope we'll. Thank you far talking the time to read this hope you like it**

Decades before the battle at Hogwarts, the year is 1908, a young boy was on the train to Hogwarts. Only 11 years old. Brown hair, brown eyes. Worried about what house he will get in. Just when his thoughts reached an ultimate peak of paranoia, two strangers interrupted is thought train.

"Oh! Hi!" A mop of black wavy hair poked in, "mind if we drop in?" Right after he said that he walked in completely ignorant to the answer, and then a girl with straight short platinum blonde hair, perfect matching two lukewarm brown irises followed, "Cos everywhere else was jam-packed with-"

"-peeps that we do not-"

"-want to hang out with at the moment." The sentence was ended by a blue puff and a red puff bouncing onto the seat.

"Licorice! Stop that right now." The blonde scolded the red puff.

"Oh, my. We're really very sorry, aren't we, Mi?" The ravenette glared across the top of his dark colored scarf, the hue uninterpretable.

"Shut it, Mike," she growled, "Jellybean did it to!"

"I'm t-terribly sorry…" the boy stuttered, "but who are you?"

"Oh!" The girl slapped her forehead while the boy giggled a bit, "I'm Mia, and this is Michael."

"The general idea is that we're enemies, cos we fight a lot. But in reality, I'm only like that because-"

"-we're twins!" Mia finished, glaring fiercely at the ravenette, who seemed lost for words.

"But that's not what I was going to say!" Michael protested, confused.

"But that's what we tell people cos we're just really-"

"-close. Sorry, Mi! I forgot!" Michael giggled, hugging the small bag to his chest.

"Ohhh." He said, still confused.

The two strangers quickly settled in, with a pillow, blanket, and several board games flying out of their bag. Mia reached into her knapsack to retrieve something, when her face drew a frustrated expression upon itself.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope! Not kidding you! He's out-n-about and he's got your necklace."

"I thought you locked his cage!"

"Uh… maybe I, uh, f-forgot?" Michael laughed nervously, playing with the end of his scarf. Mia gently, but still roughly, pulled a thin, long chain from her bag weighted down by some object. Lifting it further, a small, mole-like creature was hanging by the Slytherin pendant on said chain.

"Is… is that a Niffler?" The boy murmured, intrigued.

"Yerp, yerp. His name is -stop that-. Kidding his name's -quit it. Let go.- Niff!" She finally managed, now swinging the pendant back and forth, Niff swinging along with the ride and smiling evilly.

Michael chuckled and tossed something to the boy. Examining it, the first year found that it was a shiny yellow coin, the yellow game piece for the game now carefully set out on the floor.

Niff saw this, his little head whipping around to watch it soar through the air.

"One… two… three!" As Michael cried 'three,' Niff leapt from the charm in the general direction of the coin, then landing in his lap, grabbing the game piece and scuttling out the door. "And away he goes!" Cackled Michael.

"NIFF YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-" Mia shrieked, waving her fist around the doorframe.

"Mia, chill pill." Michael smirked, having shed the bag to cuddle Jellybean, now curled on the seat.

"Says you!" Mia huffed, plopping down with an exasperated sigh. "Shoot! I have to go get him! He could steal something, or-" her sentence was cut off by Michael breaking into a giggle fit.

"Mia. Chill pill." Michael repeated, smirking mischievously, "and choose your color." Mia chose the green color, still raving about the Niffler incident, "So newbie's… oh. My. Wand. We never got his name! What's-"

"-your name?" Mia joined.

"Newt. Newt Scamander."

Newt was a natural at the game, Monopoly. Their game was demolished when the door slammed open and a girl stomped in.

"Uh, is this your rat thing?" A harsh voice snapped. It wasn't mean, but it wasn't exactly soft either. A girl with peach toned skin, black hair that shone under the lighting, dressed in expensive Hogwarts robes with a Gryffindors tie around her neck was lifting Niff up by his ankle.

Michael started to laugh while Mia flushed and reached for Niff with a 'Yeah, that'd be ours.' But before she could grab the thief the other girl shook him roughly.

"He was trying to steal my hairband!" She growled.

A flash of black covered the entire car, blinding everyone. When it settled, Michael stood with his scarf now wrapped around Niff like a baby with a very… disturbed expression. His eyes were dark, almost all black, his teeth jagged as he snarled at the stranger.

"Hurt them, I'll make you feel it sevenfold." He spat, his arms protectively covering Niff's bundle. A moment after he growled the threat Mia was in front of him trying to calm him down. "Look he's not hurt. It's okay don't flip out. Hey! Hey, look at me-"

"Brat." Michael stared at the intruder with eyes that were darkening by the moment, if that was possible, and skin that was paling to a sickly blue and beyond.

"Hey! I said look at me not her! Look a me."

Michael's pitch black eyes danced between the girls' before settling on Mia's brown eyes. He stared blankly at her for a moment before sighing an annoyed sigh. His eyes returned, slowly, to their original blue-gray.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled, lolling his head backwards with a very annoyed tone. Newt giggled weakly, seeing how the two, who had seemed to close to separate, had turned from a friendly relationship to a motherly one, with Michael playing the role of the misbehaving child, "I didn't mean to attack you or threaten you.… uh…meathe- ma'am."

Newt stared in wonder at Michael, who rubbed the base of his neck roughly, "Mia," he whined, "Put him back so I can have my scarf back."

"Just can it, Michael, and wait." Mia snapped, gently unwrapping Niff. In a flash, she had a forceful hold on the creature, preventing it from escaping once more. When she was done enchanting his cage, the Niffler was happily munching on a carrot stick with roughly nine or ten treasures lying, neatly organized for a Niffler, and the bars on the cage shined like it had just been cleaned. Michael grabbed his scarf with haste, throwing it around his pale neck and burying his face in the fabric.

The rest of the train ride was a blur to Newt. Michael kept adjusting his scarf, as if it were below zero degrees outside, and Mia rocked the game. Winning by a few hundred, Newt barely remembered anything besides for the last few minutes.

"Mia, I'm bored~" Michael whined, cuddling with a stuffed toy fastened to look like a wolf.

"Well then it's a good thing we are there isn't it?" She said with a bit of sass.

"Miaaaaaaaa~" Michael whined again, rolling his eyes and cuddling with Jellybean, and by cuddling, it looked like Michael was burying his face into the fur to escape the cold, "I'm borrrrrrred~"

"Hey!" A figure, well, two or three, came leaping over luggage and smaller and taller strangers, all wearing Slytherin scarfs and robes. Well, one of the boys, with unruly curly dusty brown locks, he had his hanging from his clenched fist. All shared a goofy smile, the girl almost hysterical, "Y'all left us!" The boy speaking had short, but still unruly, straight almost gray hair that stuck out in on spot on hairline.

"Ohmigod!" The girl was holding her stomach, laughing so hard tears dropped off her nose, "We ran across the entire station looking for you!"

"Intro time!" Michael and Mia cried at the same time, linking arms and posing, "Newt, this one's Adam," Michael nodded toward the boy with dark gray hair sticking up in only one direction, "and this one's Alice!" Mia giggled, pointing to the girl, who's shiny black locks were perfectly combed and being held out of her face by a hair band that matched her green tie. "And this," both yelled in unison, "is Lukas!"

"The trolleys coming." Alice announced suddenly, "and their almost out of Licorice wands today. I wonder if she hit the first years first this year." Alice wondered out loud, chuckling.

"This is why we're friends with you!" Adam joked, throwing his arm around Alice, "let's hit that trolley one last time!" Adam shouted, leading the group to a door where the Trolley Witch was going to come out.

Everyone but Newt was aware of Alice's power. She was a legilimens, which enabled her to read minds. It also meant she knew when the Trolley Witch was coming, the other Quidditch teams plans, and all the correct answers on tests. Well, fifty percent of the time. She was also the best comforter in Slytherin.

Before the group new it they were asking politely if they could take the left overs off the Witches hands, and she obliged. Along with giving them each two knuts, they made off with candies.

"Yum!" Lukas' voice was muffled by the three chocolate frogs he had stuffed into his mouth. Alice and Adam both laughed as one tried to escape, only to be shoved back in.

"Well, Newt," the twins chuckled, "I guess this is where we split!"

"Yeah, first years follow the groundskeeper, everyone else just goes." Adam explained, sucking on a Licorice wand, probably the last one,

"Oh." Newt had to admit, he felt kind of sad leaving the group of Slytherins. But he did as he was told, and followed the other eleven year olds while Michael pickpocketed Alice's scarf from her small purse. His mind was swaying from the notion that Slytherins are evil, to one that they were more of a stereotyped house.

A few hours later, after he'd been sorted, he was a HufflePuff, he heard of a lottery. A lottery that only the Slytherins could hold, a lottery for a case. A case that had a Undetectable Expansion Charm placed upon it, and a setting where it looked like a normal case. A muggle case.

It came to his attention from Michael and Mia, who had tracked him down after dinner to tell him,

"Every year-"

"-Right as the first years go to bed-"

"-The head of House for Slytherin holds this lottery!"

"We won, once! It was my locket! Isn't it pretty? It passed through the Slytherin Head Of House since the school was founded, but a few years ago they started the lottery!"

"this years is my favorite though! Because whoever wins gets to pick 5 people, boy or girl-"

"-any house-"

"-to go to Hogsmead! With the case included!" They had cheered together, bouncing up and down, but keeping their voices low enough to not alert anyone, "and if we win, we're taking you-"

"-and Adam-"

"-And Alice-"

"-and Lukas!"

Newt had to chuckle weakly at their actions. It was still a shock to him that fifth years would want to hang out with a first year like him, especially Slytherins with a Hufflepuff

 **Review plz**


	2. The Howler

**hello hello, how are you. I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one is a tad bit short but I promise the next one** **MIGHT** **be longer**

Two weeks later, Newt was checking his mail when,

NEWT! A howler shrieked, MIA WON. WE DECIDED YOU SHOULD GET THE CASE. It was Michael's voice, and then Mia's. AND WE'RE STAYING AT HOGS HEADD" once the howler was finished it exploded in confetti and furiously tried to get the sequins off and clean his face oddly they wouldn't come off. "If I ever get the chance I'll kill them both!" He mumbles then thinks Merlins beard I've never said anything like that in my life!

"AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" One table from the Slytherin quarter of the room exploded with laughter as the rude Gryffindors from the train received a package full of wet-star fireworks and a howler. The howler acted similar to Newt's, except it exploded into drops of water and paint (however mostly paint) all over her expensive clothes and the fireworks. "YOU TOUCH 'THE RAT THING' AGAIN AND IT WILL BE MUCH WORSE THAN THIS!" The howler screeched.

Michael was sitting next to a taller, stronger girl, in between her and a taller boy. A shorter boy sat across, returning his staring at the Ravenclaw table. At said table, there were two girls, one tall with blonde hair, and the other with brown, slightly frizzy locks. Mia joked and said something, having chosen a seat next to the small male, and punched his arm. He smirked and joked around. Adam, Alice, and Lukas were all at the table, Lukas being the boys best friend, said "THATS MY SISTER. GO FOR IT ALREADY, YOU ALREADY WORK TOGETHER!

"Plus," the tall boy added, "everyone knows you two are perfect for each other" Mia had an idea and pulled out her howler paper. Michael pulled out his ebony wand and enchanted it beyond normal standard(Newt was fairly certain their Howlers were illegal) then sent it to the Ravenclaw. She opens it then it screams "HEY DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Then puffing into a heart then red sparkles. Both there faces turned into tomatoes they were so red.

Michael and Mia were excellent at imitating handwriting. And pranks.

Everyone at the Slytherin house table was giggling or commenting about the two!

"But it gets better!" Michael stood on the bench, "Chandler!" He pointed to the girl, "is in love with a Gryffindor!" The girl swing her arm out, causing Michael to topple backwards and land on the ground between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

Mia started laughing so hard she fell backwards off the bench to, landing with her feet still stuck in the bench and her head on the stone floor, her blonde hair fanned out beneath it. Michael tried to help her up, she was half way up when the boy sitting next to him shoved both of them down.

"KEITH!" They both complained, flailing their arms, then suddenly sat up quickly to giggle continuously.

"We still win!" Mia covered her mouth with a fist as her laughs grew quieter but Michael's body shaking got worse.

"Whoa what's up with him?" Keith asked.

"Nothing." Mia says while grabbing her brother and pulling him out of the room.

"Well that was odd. Does anyone know what that's about?" They all turn to look at Alice who is reading Mia's mind, but it wasn't helping much. All she was thinking about was her brother.

Suddenly Newt was off. He was going quickly in the same direction as Mia. A few minutes later they Enter and act as if nothing happened. The group didn't question them, it happens a lot so. Then the Minister of Magic suddenly walks in. Alice wanting to know more reads his mind, she looks between Mia and Michael. With a worried look on her face. "He's here for-for-" newt suddly taking interest in what she was saying joined the Slytherin table "what Alice what's he here for?" Asks Adam. "For them." She said pointing at the twins. "No. I understand if he's here for me but not you." Michael whispered Viciously to his sister. " I don't want you to go through this alone." She said softly to her brother. "Michael Décès, and Mia Décès. Come with me." Everyone turned to looked at them both but Mia was looking at her friends even the new kid, the Hufflepuff. Then walked with her brother hand in hand.

"I will allow one person to come with you that may have known about him." The Minister says looking at Mia then pointing at her brother. "Ok." She said reluctantly. "Newt. Come please." She said he followed then they all grabbed the minister and disapperated.


	3. Death

**That last chapter. Much, much to happy. Time to fix that.**

 **this chapter is short therefore I will be posting again this week.**

They all knew what the trial would come out to. But there was a trial anyway.

The verdict was guilty and death.

Suddenly Michael was gone. But Mia knew exactly where he went. She quickly grabs newt by the elbow and disapparated. The land outside the building to find Michael curled up in a ball knees pressed tightly to his chest "How-I-you- you can do that?" Ignoring him she runs toward her brother that has a black mass slowly starting to form. "Look at me now! Michael. Look at me. Their not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. LOOK AT ME!" Newt not understanding why she was near such a dangerous being slowly moves to her. "Mia, back away." He says while grabbing both her arms to lock them behind her back. "NOOO!" She shrieked "Newt! Let me go please! I need to help him!" She shrieked while he pulled her away. "LET HERR GOOOOO!" The black cloud shrieks. The black mass taking shape. Aurors filed into lines, stalking nearer to him. " No! Please No!" Mia shrieks while the Aurors pelt him with spells. Even with her hair in Her face she could still see her brother being tortured to death, she could hear his animalistic screams. Then it was over. no more screaming, no more spells, just tears. Mia dropped to her knees and screamed his name over and over. Newt also neals and hugs her trying to comfort her. But it didn't work well. She still screamed, she still sobbed. Even weeks after his death she sat on the stairs near wear he was killed. Remembering him and every year on His birthday she would visit his grave, talk to him, cry for him.

 **told you.**


	4. How your dead?

**So that last chapter was great wasn't? Well here is the next chapter**

1910

"Hey bro. Miss you. I-i miss the way you made me laugh till I cried. How we used to finish. Each other's sentences. But most importantly how we shared our birthday, we always has two cakes mine was always chocolate.- yours was always butterbeer" she says kneeling down to touch her brother's headstone.

In loving memory of:

Michael Décès

Prankster

Brother

Freind.

She quickly wiped away a few tears. With some gloves that were green and black they were his. She couldn't hold it back any more she was sobbing. She sometimes hoped it was all fake, there was never a body found, but then she thought he might have just been demolished. "Hey sis." "Great now I'm going crazy I'm starting to hear your voice." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly drawing her wand, she turns and points at the person's neck. Then she gasped and hugged said person. "Michael! Michael?! H-h-how y-y-your supposed to be dead!" She said through the tears "Told you you where the most dramatic." Sobbing she hugged him. "Sis- I too am excited to see you again but I - can't - breath!" As she was releasing him she noticed something.

Someone more like. She let him go, shoved her brother protectively behind her and held up her wand to protect them. Then from behind a tree out came a figure of black and grey. "I-is that?" "Yes. It is." Mia stepped toward the creature, wand still at the ready. "Give me one good reason not to demolish you."

"I am still part of your brother. You hurt me you hurt him."

"CRUCIO!" She yells as she points her wand at the creature. Michael tried to stop her, but suddenly was overcome with pain. And dropped to the ground.

Both her brother and the creature was on the ground screaming in agony. "Mia s-stop… please!" Michael screamed while still in emmense pain. Mia horrified, pulled her wand down. And ran to her brother, who was now hyperventilating. Mia so distraught began to sob again. "No good deed goes unpunished. While helping him through this you made me see happyness and love now I am forever tied to him so now, in a way we are triplets." Said the figure cackling an evil laugh.

"Why?" That's all Mia could manage to say to her brother

A few months past newt joined the group again knowing everything although he was not allowed too. Mia was told the creatures name, every time she had to call his name she spat it out in disgust "Vincent!" Mia screamed, "What sis?" He said teasingly. He knew it annoyed the crap out of her. "Look, I told you not to call me sis, my name is Mia!" "Alright, already I was just-" "Yea you were just being a complete and utter jerk." "Oh please get over yourself." He said sarcastically "Can you guys please get along?" Michael said annoyed. "No!" Mia said while walking over to sit with her actual brother. "Come, we need to have a chat." Michael said lightly

"You shall not go to hogwarts this year." Mia said so harshly it made Vincent shudder. "No I am going.". "Vincent," Michael said, "you aren't going we can't be suspicious. "Yea cause having a dead person there isn't suspicious." Vincent said while rolling his eyes. " Oh, do you not remember. When you were… uh… in him his hair was black. But since your u are now out of him he has platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, just like me. So-"

"I can go to school."

Mia smiled warmly at her brother. "Remember that's how we met Newt. We-"

"- finished each other's sentences."

"Blah, families, all the gross stuff" Mia and Michael both glared at him.

"Stay out of trouble, we have to pack." Michael said grabbing his sister by the hand and dragging her up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't posted I trying to get another person to help me write it. They won't budge. But anyway, her is the next one.**

 **.p.s. This is what happen to Michael**

She didn't know that Michael had disappeared at the perfect moment to look as if he died. Where he was, he hadn't the foggiest idea. But it was blank. Everything. Nothing. Just a bare room, no objects, no personality.

Maybe the best for the moment concerning me… the thought crossed his eyes and he curled into a ball in the corner.

He lolled his head back, till the back of his head rested against the cool wall. Tears silently slipped from his closed eyelids as he imagined Mia's reaction to his being missing, thought to be dead.

The living ghost of Slytherin is dead. He shook his head abruptly, washing away the memory as words and pictures occupied the empty room.

Mia laughing. Scolding Niff and Licorice. And himself.

Adam scoring a point in Quidditch while he hit the bludgers at the end of broomsticks.

Alice chuckling and teaching him how to cast a patronus.

The many detentions Lucas and him sat through because Horace didn't appreciate the two goofing off, not working.

The friendly Quidditch matches between the four of them.

Newt, on the train, playing Monopoly and ogling over Nebula and Niff.

Sausage and Jellybean. Licorice.

More tears stained the pale cheeks as the pictures made Michael break into full-blown sobs.

Cold wind rushed around him, until Michael felt… odd. Nothing he'd ever felt before. For the first time since he was six, he felt… warm? Not always freezing, even in summer.

Michael's eyes fluttered open. Something was off. He looked at his knees. They were a healthy shade of peach, matching Mia's. His hair was now a beautiful platinum blonde, his eyes lukewarm and brown.

"Wha…" Michael sniffed, having conjured a mirror. The image in the reflection looked so much like Mia he couldn't help but cry again.

A mixture of frustration(not again spelling aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA) and despair washed over him. Confused, he looked at his hands. This feeling wasn't his, he only felt depression from all the recurring memories.

Dark shadows filled the opposite corner. Michael curled deeper into the corner, his forehead now slick with cold sweat. In a blink, a dark figure had formed, and in another, was uncomfortably close to Michael and was very concerned with his expression.

"Pbbt."

"What?" Michael couldn't help but laugh as the, very well dressed, shadow stuck out a pink tongue and blew a raspberry.

"I said 'pbbtp,'" it replied, repeating the noise.

"W-why?" Michael snorted, weakly chuckling.

"Because I'm not good with feelings. And right now, you are a feels. At least, a small one."

"I am the feels?!" Michael cackles, wiping sad and happy tears from his cheeks.

"Yes." The shadow huffed, " and it's bothering me."

"Wh-why?"

"Because you're never this unhappy and when you are it makes me mad so why are you sad?"

"Who are you?" Michael asked boldly, staring up at the pure black eyes. No whites or irises, just inky black.

"You."

"Gonna need a better answer."

"Fine. I'm your obscurial. My name's Vincent." Michael's jaw dropped a little, staring as Vincent's features crisped a bit.

"So you're my shadow."

"You're an odd one so that's why."

"Where are we?" Michael blinked, still staring into Vincent's eyes, daring the other to look away.

"I don't know. You brought us here." Vincent broke the stare and waved to the rest of the room.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you were being attacked. I apparated us away, but you were the one still in control. So now we're here."

"Oh."

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Why." It wasn't a question, no, Michael was almost remembering, "Why did they act that way? Why did they think I was dangerous?" Tears were building again.

"No no! Don't cry again! Ugh! They didn't think you were dangerous, it was me," Vincent frantically tried to calm Michael down, before letting out another frustrated groan.

"Wait…" Michael realized after a few hours later, "this means I can go back?"

"Yes," Vincent confirmed, now sitting on a stool Michael had conjured. Michael had conjured a couch for himself, and was now curled on it, while Vincent had his arms crossed and his legs crossed.

"I wanna! I wanna go back!" Michael begged.

"Fine." Vincent mumbled.

"Wait!" Michael stopped Vincent as the obscurial turned to smoke, "can you stay human for a long time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't go back to being part of me. Be Vincent! I wanna let Mia meet you!"

"Are you… sure about that?"

"Yes!"


End file.
